Strangers in the Night
by Sherringford Holmes
Summary: When Anthea and Dimmock meet briefly they automatically feel a spark. I'm doing this because people seem to be neglecting the Anthea/Dimmock slash. Please R&R, it would make my day :D


Strangers in the Night

_Disclaimer: My name ain't Mark or Steven, Beryl or Sue._

Walking down the street to my house I clutched the Chinese for one and proceeded to walk to my front door and unlock it. The door jammed and I sighed, annoyed at the piece of wood which I shunted to move out the way. Eventually it did, only with me grunting like some sort of asthmatic, tutting and whispering words of hate towards the door I pushed the Chinese on to the side board and then flicking the light on, making my eyes hurt in the process as the white light seeped under my eyelids. Finally after my eyes had adjusted to the light I stumbled over to the plate cupboard and pulled out a medium sized plate, putting my meal on it I sighed and moved into the front room, pushing the hair from my eyes with my free hand.

The TV programmes were dull and stupid, I flicked onto the news and saw the headlines, I mentally ticked off the main stories in my head.

Cover-up. Cover-up of a presidential lie. Hiding a military scandal. Ah, a piece of my own work.

I smiled proudly to myself as I looked at the news broadcaster announce my master piece of a cover-up. Oh how little the British public knew. Sighing once more I put a fork full of Chicken Chow Mein into my mouth and chewed carefully, savouring the taste of that addictive oil that the food literally swam in.

Once I had finished I put my plate aside and leant over to pull off my heels, cringing in pain as they came away from my feet I put each foot onto the sofa and grabbed the blanket I draped over the back of the couch just in case I felt a bit cold, although currently I wasn't cold but I was in need of something to hide my stomach that was soon to bloat with the take away I had just munched on.

Settling down on the sofa I berated myself about not having a boyfriend or even just a lover generally…but then work was a complete bitch if I was honest, I was swallowed up by the amount of hours that I committed to my boss, actually, the more time I thought about it, the more I realised just how stupid the idea of a relationship was in my situation. In fairness though my boss did hold a stable relationship with a certain police inspector but apart from that he had really no more lovers or relationships he could boast about.

Turning my attention back to the TV in an attempt to not depress myself any further I almost jumped from my skin as my work phone bleeped in a call out for attention.

_From Contact: With-held number_

_Date: 16-02-12_

_Time: 22:36_

_Need you with me. Major crisis, politician murdered, can you get on it?_

_MH_

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the phone in despair. Couldn't I just have one night of complete silence? Was that too much to ask? Now I was going to wobble up to my boss, feeling so stuffed I felt I may resemble a beached whale and then have to help my boss in this "crisis". Jesus, I needed a new job.

_To Contact: Holmes_

_Date: 16-02-12_

_Time: 22:37_

_On my way._

_A_

I put my phone on the side of the sofa as I struggled to get my newly relaxed feet back into the heels I had just wormed them out of.

I wandered back into the kitchen to grab my coat and then hurried back into the sitting room to start to patch this whole incident up.

Only to realise I had a new text.

_From Contact: With-held number_

_Date: 16-02-12_

_Time: 22:37_

_Hope I wasn't interrupting anything._

_MH_

I scoffed to myself. Only my affair with a full fat take away and shit TV programmes.

_To Contact: Holmes_

_Date: 16-02-12_

_Time: 22:39_

_No, having a night in. I'm on the case, don't worry. Where's the car?_

_A_

Picking up my handbag I pushed my keys into the bag and then scuttling out the door only to pull it closed in a hurry.

_From Contact: With-held number_

_Date: 16-02-12_

_Time: 22:39_

_End of the street, thank you for this. _

_It'll take us to N.._

_MH_

Nodding to myself I hurried to the end of the road and clambered into the awaiting car.

"Evening, sir," I said, my voice slightly out of breath as I greeted my employer

Mycroft nodded in agreement and then kept quiet as we both got to work on our phones.

Pulling up to New Scotland Yard I hauled myself from the car and walked into the reception.

As I walked into the foyer I noticed a man walking in the opposite direction, his short blond hair and thin frame stuck out as I gave his the once over, I smiled at him and he returned the compliment, by the looks of it he was off for a smoke, the pack of cigarettes in his hand and the lighter were far too much of a give-away, even for my, sleep deprived and take away soaked mind. This man, for the first time since I had started my job as Mycroft's personal _everything_ I actually felt as if this unknown man was actually somehow significant in my life. My confused brain told myself that I just had to let things take their course and we'd meet again.

And I was right.

Walking across the abandoned, desk littered room I took a deep breath and followed my boss as he walked into the Chief Superintendents office, not even knocking he walked right in, and to be honest when Mycroft acted like this it made me feel pretty cool and quite badass.

"I think we need to talk, sir," Mycroft said coolly and took a seat opposite the Chief.

_10 minutes later_

Fate wasn't being too kind, I was currently stuck in the room, playing a mole word game on my phone whilst trying to look intimidating and clever all at once. Mycroft had guessed what I was doing way before I had realised what I was actually doing myself. Anyway, I looked up only to be met by the eyes I had seen on the way in.

"Ah, Dimmock, good, do you have the files?" the Superintendent said as Dimmock nervously nodded as he handed the files to his boss.

As he left I turned my back to my employer and looked Dimmock straight in the eye and mouthed:

"Meet me outside in ten minutes,"

He smiled slightly and it made my heart flutter slightly as I turned back to the situation, put my poker face back on and heard him leave the room. And I waited for my cue.

8 minutes later I heard the alarm go off in my head and I quickly excused myself from the room and hurried down the steps to the entrance of the building and there, waiting for me was Dimmock, Christ, I didn't even know his first name and there I was being all school girl and telling him to wait outside for me, but soon I realised that it didn't matter and that all I needed was this unnameable man. Hurrying I went through the automatic doors and caught him in a ferocious, heated kiss. Both of us tangled in the arms of one another, we were complete stranger and that was the last worry on our minds, I pushed one hand into his lower back and felt his interest poke me and I giggled like a teenage girl in response.

"Move," he whispered

"What?" I asked, my brain so saturated with lust that I could barely comprehend a word of what he was saying.

"We need to move to one side, if any of my co-workers see me I think I'll be crucified," he laughed and held my waist as we moved quickly to one side, pushing me up against a wall he kissed my neck, shit, I hadn't felt so happy in ages and I kept telling myself that this couldn't be real. But it was.

"Name," I muttered, he pulled back in response, looking confused.

"Tell me your first name," I said more clearly

"Michael," he gasped as I thrust my hips involuntarily in his direction

I giggled and kissed his softly.

"I'm technically not allowed to tell you my name because I work for the government, you can call me Anthea," I leant forwards and licked my lips in arousal "but if you're a good boy I'll tell you my name," I think, at that point, I heard his legs almost turn to water and give way.

After a serious snog session we swapped numbers and we arranged to meet the following day after we'd both got sleep and eaten something decent because apparently he was a guilty one for take aways too.

Climbing the stairs ten minutes later to go back into the office I found Mycroft looked distinctively pleased with himself.

"Sorted?" I asked, smiling.

"Completely, thank you for this Anthea, expect a rise in the money I currently pay you," he answered, humouring tainting his voice.

I smiled as he handed me my bag and then we proceeded to go from the building. But as we exited through the first door onto a corridor that lead to the exit Mycroft let me through first, because of the gentleman that he is, but suddenly I heard a snort of laughter from behind me.

"Anthea, I think you need to untuck your skirt from your tights, my dear,"

I blushed furiously and apologised profusely as we made our way out and I hit my modesty with no dignity what-so-ever.

"Thank you ,sir,"

"You're quite welcome," Mycroft paused "now I'll be off to the office and I'll do the follow up paper work, and you can get some well-earned sleep and look forward to your date tomorrow,"

I smiled at Mycroft as I stood there, quietly laughing at my bosses genius. Then I gathered myself and walked to the car, got in and waited for it to pull up to my home road.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Once we pulled up at my road I hopped out and smiled at Mycroft as he look tiredly at me.

"Sir," I asked

"Yes, Anthea," he replied, looking me dead in the eyes

I smiled gently "Don't keep Gregory too long from being with you, I have a feeling that recently he's been missing you quite a lot,"

Mycroft looked at me in something I can only describe as human, well, it wasn't very often I saw so much emotion in his sleep bruised and deprived face "Thank you, Anthea, I think you're right, he doesn't get to see me often and I think that the world wouldn't mind us having one night off, yes?"

I nodded "I think with the amount that we do, sir, we both deserve an early retirement,"

He chuckled in response and I saw that this was to close the conversation so that I could go to bed and he could finish his work in time to see his partner. After we both smiled and nodded to each other I closed the door to that sleek, black Jaguar and started walking to my house but as I did my phone pinged.

_From Contact: With-held number_

_Date: 16-02-12_

_Time: 23:59_

_Have the next two days off Anthea, you deserve it._

_MH_

I smiled and held the phone to my chest, my heart lightening slightly, I hurried as I replied.

_To Contact: Holmes_

_Date: 17-02-12_

_Time: 00:01_

_And don't forget to show that boyfriend of yours just how much you love him_

_A_

I sent it and then realised how informal I was being and then regretted the text, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

_From Contact: With-held number_

_Date: 17-02-12_

_Time: 00:02_

_Oh, I will._

I giggled like a schoolgirl as I read the reply and opened my front door and pulled my feet from the heels they had cemented themselves into.

Dragging myself upstairs I threw myself onto my bed and started to slowly undress myself. I pulled my tights off in somewhat of a mess and unzipped my dress somehow without getting up from the bed. Pulling my wearied body from its casing I climbed into bed with my make-up still on and my underwear still on too. Fumbling for the light switch through my wrought metal headboard I finally found it and switched out the light.

I didn't remember a single second onwards from that moment I was so tired.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning came far too quickly and I groaned as the curtains I had failed to close the evening before let the sunlight stream through them.

Turning over I noticed the centre button on my phone was flashing… I had a message.

_From Contact: New number (click to save in contacts)_

_Date: 17-02-12_

_Time: 09:20_

_Good morning Anthea, _

_I know this is a little weird but we didn't make plans on where we were going for dinner, I think we were a bit busy devouring each-other's faces._

_Can't wait for a time and place._

_Michael x_

I felt wide awake as I read on, oh my goodness, last night! Argh! I hadn't forgotten, it had just slipped my mind for a moment. I was going out on a date! Quickly I texted a reply, feeling anxiety kick in as the words appeared on the screen.

_To Contact: Michael_

_Date: 17-02-12_

_Time: 10:30_

_Good morning to you too, sorry for the lateness, only just woken up, been catching up on lost hours._

_How about I pick you up and we find somewhere nice together? I'm sure my boss wouldn't mind me borrowing the car to go and have some fun. Text me your address and then I'll pick you up about 7ish? _

I re-read the text twice before sending it, thinking it best to just check so I hadn't messed up on any of the words, because spelling is so basic that you look stupid when you get it wrong and I couldn't stand text talk so I pressed the send button and waited whilst snuggling up in the covers.

The reply was almost instantaneous and not a single mistake in it. It was his address, not too bad, in the city, like mine and to be honest that's where all the fun was.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Seven o clock came far, far too soon and suddenly I found myself sifting through my clothes trying to pick out something I'd feel good and look good in whilst not have to worry about looking fat (not though that mattered, Michael had already told me in out tennis texting during that day that weight of any kind, shape or size mattered, he constantly called me "perfect" to which I'd reply with a -_- which, yes, in fairness was text talk but it pretty much summed up what my face showed). Eventually I found the perfect dress, it was a McQueen, dark blue silk that fitted like a shirt at the top until my rib cage ended, it had small ruffles down either side of the buttoning, then the buttoning stopped and the knee length skirt splayed out, masking my slightly out of proportion hips and made me feel worth every penny I had spent on the dress itself.

I giggled as I got into the car.

"Where to Miss Anthea?" Simon, the driver, asked

I gave him the address and he made his way to the house, I blushed at I got caught up in the rush hour traffic and texted Michael an apology, to which he said it was fine and reassured me.

"Simon?" I asked, he turned his head slightly and I gathered he was listening "any chance we could use the bus lane? I know we're only meant to use it in emergencies but it's empty and we have a permit,"

Simon nodded courteously and turned into the lane and soon we whizzed past all the other cars. I smiled, I did like the perks of my job.

We arrived at the house and Michael made his way to the car and climbed in, I greeted him with a hug and a quick kiss.

"Where are we going?" he asked, stroking my cheek, I blushed and tried to collect myself from oozing into a puddle of human goo.

"Um, well, I was thinking Loch Fynne? I mean, that is if you like sea food," I said quietly

"Sea food is good with me," he said, capturing my lips again.

"Loch Fynne please, Simon," I said and he smiled in the rear view mirror, nodded and pressed the dark screen button which created a sound proof barrier between him and us.

I sat back and looked at Michael, he ws looking around at the interior for the first time.

"Wow, this is nice," he said in awe "I wish my works car was half as good as this,"

I laughed softly and he leant over and whispered.

"That could just be my new favourite sound,"

I blushed profusely and straightened myself up as I heard a tap at the glass as Simon told us we had reached our destination, with thanks, once again, to the miracle that was bus lanes, I always knew Boris was good for one thing at least.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Tea was incredibly good, we both had some oysters and talked about our childhoods, respective teen years and then what we did to come to our present selves.

We clambered back into the car and thankfully I knew a little trick, clicking a secret button under my seat I knew that Simon had received a little red light that was next to the word "Home". I giggled as Michael pushed me back onto the plush leather seats and began to kiss my neck, his teeth and tongue were like a paintbrush as he coloured my skin purple and red.

"Oh, Michael, not here, wait until we're home, please, or our first time will be in the backseat of my bosses car and believe me he'll notice, I don't know how but he will. Plus, I'll blush whenever I sit in here again because all I'll see is the memory of you taking me,"

I felt him shiver at that point and I kissed him thoroughly, making sure to nibble his bottom lip.

He nodded to me and pushed himself back up, only to then pull me up too.

I smiled at him and held his hand as the car finished the journey.

"Miss Anthea, we've arrived," a voice said on a small intercom.

"Thank you, Simon, see you soon," I replied, opening the car door and then climbing out, dragging out Michael too.

We made it to the front door before I started to lose control of myself and I began to attack Michael again. He pushed me against my front door with a loud bump and I giggled at the strange, weirdness of it all and how things were going far, far too quickly. With some struggle I opened the door and we tumbled into the kitchen

We didn't get much sleep that night.

X-X-X-X-X-X

I woke the next morning feeling completely content, I was snuggled up with Michael. We were buried within each other, my leg was hooked over his hips and his hands were holding my back, flesh against flesh and it felt wonderful, absolutely _glorious_. I snuggled into the touch and felt him clutch onto me even more, I smiled, no, beamed, so much, my hair was a mess, my bedroom was littered with clothes but I felt so grown up and loved that my heart almost exploded with happiness. I nestled in and then felt him wake, my head was over his heart and I felt it speed up slightly as he roused from his slumber.

"Good morning," he rumbled, my heart flickered slightly

"Hey," I greeted, kissing his chest, he laughed lightly and traced patterns on my back "breakfast?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said, I had already started to move out from his embrace, knowing if I stayed too long then I wouldn't move all day.

"Actually," he said slowly, looking at my naked form "I think my hunger could be eased by something that isn't food, maybe it can be eased by…your…body, perhaps,"

I turned and smiled at him, a cheeky grin on my face.

"Oh yes?"

He smiled back, his pupils blown and his pink tongue traced his lips in an attempt to wet his dry mouth.

"Oh you, sir, are insatiable," I whispered, moving towards him, swinging my hips in a sultry way.

"Oh, I am," he said, holding out his hands for me to take, he dragged me back into the bed and last night was repeated, will a bit more energy because of our lack of sleep from the previous few days.

X-X-X-X-X-X

After one round in the morning, and then another, and another we finally got up and made our way downstairs, both of us completely spent and ready for sleep but really, really hungry. We ate toast and he fed me some Cheerios and put honey on his finger and let me eat it.

My life was so much better than 24 hours ago.

Midday came all too soon and Michael pulled on his shirt on (whilst I tried persistently tried to take it off again). We both made it to the front door, I was wrapped in a dressing gown and he was in his full suit, looking very sexy. I held onto the lapels and then pulled him into a kiss, it felt so right that I wanted to do it all day and all night.

"An, please, let me go," he said, prising me off him "I want to stay, I do, but if you continue then I will do something so indecent to you your neighbours will made you move from here," I giggled and let him go "when can you come back?" he looked at me, suspicion tainting his expression "Jesus, An, aren't you worn out, or even starting to hurt? Because I know I am and I'm not on the receiving end,"

I giggled and put on my sexiest, lowest voice "I thought you'd realise by now, I'm insatiable,"

"Well, miss, I think I can come round tonight and as been as your house is so close to Scotland Yard I think you're in the perfect opportunity to get a visitor most nights," he said, then pulled himself up straight "now, I have to go,"

I straightened his hair and smoothed his lapels.

"Have a good day, sir,"

"See you later, miss,"

He chastely kissed me and left. My heart almost burst.

I was finally in love.

And even though it was in its early stages, it felt incredibly promising.


End file.
